


The Thrust of the Matter

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Gilgamesh has his own opinion on how to handle Butz.





	The Thrust of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).

“Gilgamesh!”

He followed the summons, bowing cordially before Exdeath and the three crystals he was attentively fondling. Strange, as he’d always thought there were four.

“Butz has outlived his usefulness. Worse, his antics have begun to bore me. Kill him, and his detestable friends.”

“A fine plan, master. But what if... instead of killing him, he and I were to duel?” Exdeath’s helmet swiveled entirely around to stare at him, and Gilgamesh added, “Following your plan up until that point, naturally.”

“_Duel_?”

“Think, Master! We would finally know who's spear is stronger!”

“KILL. HIM.”

Curbing his enthusiasm, Gilgamesh bowed. “Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...to be fair, I'm not sure Exdeath knows where Gilgamesh came from either.


End file.
